El Dorado
by Sword-of-Shadows
Summary: A Hetalia parody of Dreamworks' The Road to El Dorado. Yeah, pretty much just that. Two con-artists, Antonio and Lovino, get ahold of a map leading them to the legendary city of El Dorado; the city of gold. Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Yes, uhm, hello there! Yeah, for all of you who know my other stories, you know that I have other stuff to be updating on here, but this thing has been begging me to write it for a while now! So here it is: a Hetalia-fied version of Disney's The Road to El Dorado.

And as much as I hate myself for this (cuz it's my OTP) this is NOT a Spamano story. It just wouldn't allow me to write it that way. There will (probably) be other pairings, but no Spamano *dies*

Okay, for this chapter, the characters that I have recasted are as follows:

Tulio-Romano(Lovino)

Miguel-Spain(Antonio)

Cortes-Netherlands(Lars)

* * *

_Our glorious city_

_Was built by the divinities_

_By gods who saw fit_

_To bestow_

_The gift of a paradise_

_Peaceful and harmonious upon_

_Us mere mortals below_

_And made El Dorado_

_The magnificent and golden_

_One thousand years ago_

_El Dorado El Dorado_

_El Dora-a-a-a-do_

Spain 1519

A man, let's call him Lars, pulled a cup of water from the fountain next to where he sat on his horse and held it up to a crowd. "Today," Lars said, "We sail to conquer the New World. For Spain, for glory…for GOLD!"

The crowd cheered and yelled out "Viva Lars!" as a few soldiers shot their guns into the sky.

The shots startled the horse. He reared back, causing Lars to spill the water. "Eyes forward." Lars ordered the horse and threw the cup behind him. It hit a wanted poster on a nearby wall and spilled the rest of its contents on the picture.

Now where are these two wanted men?

"Sevens!" Lovino yelled out in joy with an accompanied "All right!" from his partner, Antonio.

Lovino snatched up the red dice and joined Antonio in a victory dance as Antonio strummed a beat on his guitar.

"Yes!" "Partner!" "Hee-hee!"

"Tons of gold for you"

"Hey!"

"Tons of gold for me"

"Hey!"

"Tons of gold for we" "Hey!" they sang and danced, much to the annoyance of their gambling competitor.

"Hey!" the man, obviously German, yelled out, causing the two brunettes to turn and face him "One more roll."

The two exchanged a look and Lovino turned to the group of men. "Uh, guys, you're broke!" he laughed and rubbed his fingers together to symbolize money. "You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh yeah?" the albino man said smugly. "I got this!" he pulled out a map from his vest and held it up for the two to see.

"Pfft, a map" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"A map!" Antonio poked his head from around Lovino excitedly.

"A map." The man confirmed. "A map of the wonders of the New World."

"Wow," Antonio breathed. "Let's have a look!" he ran up to the map and snatched it out of the man's hands, babbling and muttering to himself as he stuck his face in it and scanned it over. Lovino rolled his eyes and attempted to walk away, only to have his shirt grabbed by his friend.

"Lovino," he said and shoved the smaller male's face into the map.

"Excuse us for one moment, please," Lovino addressed the group of men and returned his attention to the babbling Spaniard behind the map.

"Lovino, look," Antonio breathed excitedly "El Dorado, the city of gold. This could be our destiny, our fate!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Antonio, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice." He let the dice bounce in his hand in front of the green-eyed man's face to prove his point.

"Hmm!" Antonio pouted, giving Lovino his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, not with the face!" Lovino moaned, trying to ignore his friend as he made faces at him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"I said!" the albino yanked the map out of their grip. "One more roll. My map against your cash."

"Hmm?" Antonio tried one last time.

Lovino sighed and tuned to his competitor and shook the dice in his hand. "All right, potato, you're on."

"Not with those." The German held out his palm to stop Lovino. "This time we use my dice." He revealed two normal, non-loaded dice.

"Ehh," Lovino looked uncertainly at the outstretched dice and Antonio watched worriedly from behind him.

"Got a problem with that?" the albino sneered.

Lovino gulped and shook his head, shoving the dice back into his pocket and glaring at Antonio as he snatched the other man's dice.

"I'm going to kill you," he hissed.

Antonio looked around himself innocently and pointed at his own chest. 'Me?'

The albino threw the map onto the already existing pile of gold coins as Lovino shook the dice in his clasped hands. "Come on, baby, papa needs that shitty map." He growled. Antonio started to play his guitar again, flirting with a couple of the women watching them.

Lovino held out the dice for one of the girls to blow on, but she walked away, nose in the air. Glaring after her, he did it himself and slid over to Antonio.

"Stop that!" he hissed and Antonio flinched, causing the guitar strumming to stop.

"Show me seven!" he yelled dramatically and threw the dice down the alley.

One of the dice cleanly landed on a three, while the other spun upon itself as the whole audience held its breath. It gradually slowed down and…

The crowd gasped and Lovino uncovered his eyes. He saw the numbers on the dice. "Seven!" he said, unbelieving

"Seven! All right!" Antonio cheered and snatched the map from atop the gold as the albino and his gang stared at the dice in shock.

Lovino laughed and stalked over to the pile of gold and tried to scoop it up into his shirt. "Well, then, nice doing business with you!" the Italian said as the red dice fell out of his vest… and landed on a seven.

The albino frowned and pounded on the ground to shake the dice. Another seven. The crowd gasped. Another hit to the ground, another seven. And repeat.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "Your dice are loaded!"

Antonio and Lovino gasped. The Italian snatched the dice and Antonio played a dramatic tune in the guitar.

Lovino grabbed the guitar to stop the music and turned wide, astonished eyes to his partner in crime. "What? You gave me loaded dice?" he glared at the Spaniard and pointed an accusing finger at him.

His face crashed into the reflective surface of a soldier's breastplate. "He gave me loaded dice!" he cried dramatically to the soldier. "Guard, arrest him!"

"You dare to impugn my honor?" Antonio yelled just as dramatically. "He was the one who was cheating!" he shoved Lovino out of the way "Arrest him! He tricked these sailors and took their money!"

"Oh, so now I'm the thief?" Lovino growled.

"Yes."  
"Take a look in the mirror, pal," he tugged the older man in front of the guard's breastplate and forced him to see his reflection.

Antonio growled. "You better give them their money back or I'll-" he grabbed the guard's sword "En garde!"

"En garde yourself! I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death." Lovino grabbed the sword of a nearby man, only to find out that it was a tiny knife. "…But not with that." He grabbed the man's actual sword. "Ha! I prefer to fight fairly. Aha!"

The two swords clashed together and the blades slid across each other to the hilt. The men glared at one another.

"Well, any last words?" Lovino sneered.

"I'll cut you to ribbons, fool." Antonio retorted confidently.

"Such mediocrity." Lovino scoffed as the two pulled apart. "Let your sword do the talking."

"I will. It will be loquacious to a fault!"

"Ha! Take that!" Lovino laughed as they fought. "You... mincing, fencing, twit."

Antonio jumped across some of the nearby tables, dodging Lovino's blade. "Ah, you fight like my sister." Antonio laughed as the two climbed onto the roofs.

"I fought your sister. That's a compliment." Lovino shrugged.

"Braggart!"  
"Heathen!"

Lovino lost his footing on the roof tiles and slipped, landing on his back as someone in the crowd yelled out "Kill him!"

"Not the face, not the face!" Lovino said quietly as he tried to block Antonio's thrusts. The Spaniard flicked his blade and Lovino's sword shot from his hand into the older man's grip.

The crowd below them gasped.

Lovino leaped to his feet and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw."

"Thank you all for coming," Antonio continued as he threw the swords and they landed impaled in the ground between the guard's feet.

"You've been great, see you soon."

"Adios~!"

The two jumped backwards and landed on the ground on the far side of the wall.

"Congratulations, you were very good," Antonio praised his friend.

"No, you were good," Lovino smirked.

Something breathed hot air on the side of their faces and they turned to become face to face with a bull.

"…We should have kept the swords, I think." Antonio said worriedly as the bull got closer to him.

"…Y-yeah," Lovino stammered nervously. "I got a plan"

"W-what is it?"

"Uh, well, you...pet him…"

"Yeah?"

"And... I'll... yeah run!" Lovino took off, leaving the Spaniard alone with the angered bull.

Antonio yelped and bolted after him. "Uh, well, thanks a lot!" he screamed as the bull thundered after them.

They quickly came to the wall of the bull pen and tried to climb it, getting to the top before the bull ran it down. "Whoa!" they yelled and hit the ground running, desperately trying to get the bull off their tails.

"They're they are!" the mob of people that they left earlier spotted them and ran at them from their front, the bull still breathing down their backs. They ducked into a crack between the buildings as the bull ran into the mob. It changed direction as the mob ran, choosing instead to follow Antonio and Lovino.

The two men were soon stopped again, this time by a group of guards. They ducked into nearby houses and ran out doors that placed them behind the soldiers, calling out apologies and 'thank yours' over their shoulders.

Momentarily confused, the guards turned back to their fronts, only to be run over by the still pissed bull.

They continued running, climbing on top of carts and roofs and clotheslines as the remaining guards tried to shoot them down with crossbows.

They cried out and stopped running when they reached the end of the roof, staring down at two barrels of water.

"I'll bet we can make that." Antonio said, always optimistic.

Lovino stared at the crazy man for a moment, and then looked over his shoulder at the shadows of the quickly approaching guards.

"Two pesetas says we can't." he argued worriedly.

"You're on!" Antonio yelled as they jumped from the building and into the barrels.

"You lose~!"

Lovino flicked two coins into the neighboring barrel.

They both grabbed the lids and slid them on the barrels as the ropes lifted them onto a ship. "What's happening here?" Antonio asked, fidgeting in his barrel.

"We're both in barrels. That's the extent of my knowledge." Lovino sighed.

The barrels of water were rolled across the deck, causing the water inside to try and drown the two con artists.

They both pushed out the corks and allowed some of the water to flow out so they could breathe. "Okay, tomato bastard, we gotta move fast," Lovino explained. "On the count of three, we jump out and head for the docks."

"Good, good, okay, excellent." Antonio confirmed.

"One, two three!" Just as they pushed up on the barrels, two crewmen placed a large, heavy chest on top of them.

"…Three." They tried again. And again. And again as the ship left the dock.

It was late; the ship was far from Spain now. Wearily, Lovino tried again. "Uh, you ready?"

"Ah, okay." Antonio answered tiredly.

"One more. Let's go. One, two three!"

As they counted, two crewmen removed the chest, allowing the tops of the barrels to pop off easily. It also allowed the whole crew to see them.

The crew frowned at the stowaways, who slowly sank back into their barrels.

"Excuse us," Lovino coughed

"We're outta here."

"Who ordered the, uh, pickles?"

The two were grabbed, chained and thrown at the feet of the captain.

"Lars," Antonio breathed, no more than a whisper, as they stared at the back of the conquistador.

"My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ." Lars started angrily, cracking his knuckles. "And I will not tolerate stowaways." Lovino gulped and Antonio stared in horrified awe. "You will be flogged. And when we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more...and then enslaved on the sugar plantations...for the rest of your miserable lives." He turned away from the accidental stowaways with an order to his crew. "To the brig."

Always optimistic, even as he was being thrown into the brig, Antonio quietly hummed out "All right, Cuba~!"

* * *

**A/N:**

So how was it? Good, bad, chase-me-off-the-internet-with-an-angry-mob? Tell me if I should continue this or let it be scrapped plz! Your thoughts mean the world to me!  
...Speaking about your thoughts, I need help with casting some of the roles. Especially Altivo (the horse) cuz he's a main character, but he's not human... Any suggestions?

Uhm, right, anyway I'll leave you for now!

Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hey there all of you wonderful people~! Don't be expecting updates this quickly all of the time, I'm just kinda addicted to this right now lol

I just want to thank **yami'sguardian, PouringRain-BlazingStorm, o0RiDa0o, **and **TeChNoLoGiC** for reviewing and thank you all of you who alerted and favorited this so far! Hopefully I shall not let you down! *salute*

Okay for this part, we only have one introduction: **Altivo-England(Arthur)**

**Disclaimer (cuz I forgot before): **I do not own The Road to El Dorado (which I have been informed is owned by Dreamworks, not Disney. sorry) and I do not own Hetalia

**

* * *

**

Lars's ships sailed on toward the New World, and both Lovino and Antonio had long since lost track of just how many.

The cook on Lars' ship whistled as he walked past Arthur who whinnied at the sight of the bowl of tomatoes the man was carrying. "Hey, Arthur," he laughed and moved the bowl out of the reach of the horse's mouth. "At-ta-ta, not for you!" he scolded. "You're on half rations, orders from Lars."

One of the tomatoes bounced away and through the grates above the brig and fell into the lap of a surprised Antonio.

Picking it up, he slowly crawled over to where Lovino was banging his head against a support beam, looking absolutely pissed off at the world.

"So, hey, um, how's the escape plan coming?" he asked carefully.

The Italian groaned and pulled his head away. "Ugh… All right, wait, I'm getting something!" he resumed banging his head on the wood. He just as quickly stopped again and tugged Antonio down to the ground, grabbing a metal cup as he did. "Okay, here's the plan: in the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions," he put some pieces of bread in the cup "Hijack one of those long boats, and then row back to Spain like there's no mañana!" he shoved the cup away and it skidded past Antonio.

This is when it looked like Antonio was starting to doubt his friend's plan. "Back to Spain, yeah?" he tried to clarify.

"Yeah!" Lovino confirmed.

"…In a rowboat?"

"You got it."

"Great. Sensational. And that-that's your plan, is it?"

Lovino thought for a second. "That's pretty much it."

"Well, I like it." Antonio said enthusiastically. "…So, how do we get on deck?"

Lovino froze. "…Uhm. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those longboats-"

"Uh, great," Antonio cut him off with a sigh.

"Okay, what the fuck's your idea, smart guy?" Lovino yelled, annoyed.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean? Don't ask me that! You're the one with the plans." Antonio defended himself. Above them, a horse whinnied and Antonio's eyes lit up. "Wait, I-I have an idea." He tapped Lovino on the shoulder. "Uh, come on. Give me- Give me a boost." He said and Lovino helped him stand, allowing the Spaniard's hand, still holding the tomato, to slip between the bars above the brig.

"Hey, Arthur," he whisper-called to the horse. "Artie~" the horse curiously made his way over to the tomato that Antonio was juggling between his hands. "You want a nice tomato? Come and get it~. You have to do a trick for me first."

Arthur, who had been happily reaching for the tomato, stopped and snorted.

"All you have to do is find a pry bar." The green-eyed man explained. "A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?" he waved the apple in front of Arthur's face to get his attention.

"Uh, Antonio, you're talking to a horse!" Lovino grunted from below, still trying to hold up the larger man.

"That's it, Arthur, find the pry bar," Antonio told the horse gently.

"Yes, find the pry bar," Lovino mocked. "He can't understand 'pry bar'; he's a damn horse, there's no way-"

He was cut off by a ring of keys falling through the bars of the brig. Arthur whinnied triumphantly from above. "Well," Lovino frowned. "It's _not_ a pry bar."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, the two men headed for one of the long boats roped to the ship. As Antonio tiptoed over to where Lovino stood, something came up behind him and nudged his shoulder. He froze, momentarily fearful, until the 'person' behind him whinnied unhappily. "Oh, Arthur," he sighed, relieved. "Thank you, boy. Listen, if we could ever return the favor-" he patted the horse on the nose and it started to sniff his shirt, looking for something.

"Dammit, Antonio, he's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle." Lovino whispered while beginning to lower the row boat into the water. "Now, come on, before he licks you to death."

Antonio hurried over to the side of the ship and saluted Arthur before following after Lovino. "Adios."

That didn't go over well with Arthur, who started to whinny and snort at the escaping men.

"What the fuck's wrong with him?" Lovino hissed as Antonio tried to beg Arthur to be quiet. "Oh, he wants his tomato!" the older man said, pulling the tomato from inside his shirt.

"Well give it to him before he wakes up the whole ship!" Lovino ordered. He grabbed the tomato and threw it up at the horse. Uh, fetch!"

Arthur watched as the tomato came past his face and high into the air. It bounced off the sail and flew back over his head, hit the telescope, back over the side of the ship, and right past the escaping Antonio and Lovino, straight into the water.

"Huh?" the two men exchanged confused looks as something red flew past them… followed by a determined Arthur.

The horse landed in the water and immediately started to struggle in the waves.

"Arthur!" Antonio yelled and dove into the water after the horse, leaving Lovino alone in the now off balanced row boat. "Huh, Antoniooo!" he yelled as he lost his grip on the supporting ropes and the tiny boat crashed into the waves below.

"Arthur, I'm coming!" Antonio yelled reassuringly as he swam up to the struggling animal, ignoring Lovino as he called his name. "Just hang on, I'll be right there!"

"Have you fucking lost your mind?" Lovino screeched at him.

"Help is coming!" Antonio grabbed onto Arthur's reigns and tried to drag him onto the row boat.

A shadow fell over the trio in the water and Lovino looked up to see the hull of one of Lars' ships above them. "Ho-o-ly ship!" he cried out as the waves the ship made threw him out of the row boat.

The three of them resurfaced underneath the overturned row boat. "Loop the rope under the horse!" Lovino ordered and Antonio complied and the two men climbed onto the top of the boat. "On the count of three, pull back on the rope!"

"What?" Antonio tried to ask as Lovino stared in horror at the oncoming ship.

"Three! Pull!" they pulled the rope just as the next wave hit, getting the small row boat, and Arthur, right side up again.

"Lovino!" Antonio laughed happily when they returned to the surface. "It worked!"

The two dragged themselves onto the boat, breathing heavily. "D-did any of the supplies make it?" Lovino panted.

"Well, um," Antonio cringed at the sight of Arthur sitting amongst their supplies, eating some of it. "Yes and no…"

"Ohhh great!" Lovino moaned.

"Lovi, look on the positive side~. At least things can't get any-" a roll of thunder cut him off and it started to downpour.

"…Were you, by any chance, going to say 'worse'?" Lovino questioned in a pseudo-calm voice.

"No, no." Antonio answered quickly.

"No, you sure?"

"Absolutely not."

Okay then."

"Yeah, we're at least in a row boat."

"Yes, a row boat, exactly. You miss nothing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two rowed on across the ocean for days, even through a storm, and somehow managed to survive on their tiny row boat.

At one point a sea gull landed on the end of their oar, coughed and died. The two hungry men exchanged crazy looks and reached for the bird- only to have the oar and bird swallowed by a shark.

"Lovi, did you ever think it would end like this?" Antonio asked at one point, his dying breath no more than a whisper.

"The horse is a surprise." Lovino muttered. Feli perked his ears up at that.

"Any…regrets?"

"Besides dying? Yeah… I never… had enough gold." The Italian sighed.

"My regret, besides dying, is that… our greatest adventure is over before it began," Antonio said. "And nobody will even remember us."

"W-well, if it's any consolation, tomato bastard, you've made my life… and adventure," he trailed off with a dry sob.

"…And if it's any consolation, Lovi, you've made my life…rich." He joined Lovino in crying.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at the duo.

They allowed their hands to trail off the boat into the ocean surrounding them, resigning themselves to dying at sea. They both dragged their hands back up, expecting them to be wet with sea water. Instead, they both clutched a handful of sand.

Antonio dropped his handful over the edge without a second thought, but Lovino perked up instantly upon seeing it run through his finger. Antonio's mind finally caught up with what he had been holding and he gasped in shock.

"Is it?" he said excitedly, earning an interested "Hmm" from Lovino. "It is! It's-It's- It's-It's-It's-it's land!"

All three of the once trapped trio kissed the new-found land excitedly as they cheered, Antonio eventually kissing his way up a human skull with a sword through it.

They screamed and pulled back, seeing the skeletons that lay forever on the beach.

"All in favor of getting back on the boat say 'aye'" Lovino muttered worriedly as Antonio tried to wipe the taste of skull off his lips.

"Aye!"

"Aye! Go!" Lovino and Arthur bolted back to the row boat, but Antonio lingered a bit longer, staring out into the jungle of the island.

He stared at it for a few moments before pulling the long-forgotten map out of his shirt. He gasped as he located a parrot-shaped rock further on the beach… just like the one on the map.

"Hey, tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled while motioning toward the boat. Arthur held an oar in his mouth expectantly. "I could use a little help!" Noticing that he was being ignored, Lovino made his way back across the beach. "Antonio? Hello-gah!"

He was startled by Antonio suddenly whirling around and yelling excitedly "Lovino, we did it!" the Spaniard just as quickly turned to face the jungle again.

"What's that? The map!" Lovino asked, noticing the paper in his friend's hand.

"It's all right here!" Antonio ignored him.

"You still have the map?" Lovino fumed.

"The whistling rock! The stream!" Antonio started listing off landmarks from the map.

"You kept the fucking map but couldn't have grabbed a little more food!" the Italian yelled angrily.

"Even those mountains." Antonio went on. "You said so yourself: It could be possible. And it is! It really is... the map to El Dorado!" Antonio spun around happily.

"…You drank sea water, didn't you?" Lovino gave up on his friend's sanity.

"Oh come on!" Antonio threw his hands into the air in exasperation. He had proof. PROOF!

"I'm not coming on!" Lovino yelled back. "I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million pesetas!" he started walking back to Arthur and the boat.

That gave Antonio an idea. "How about a hundred million?"

Lovino stopped. "What?"

"I just thought that, after all, since El Dorado is the city of gold…" Antonio trailed off with a smirk. It was working!

"What's your point?" Lovino asked warily.

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks, a temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls." Antonio strolled over to the boat. "But you don't want to go, so let's… get back into the boat and row back to Spain. After all, it worked so well last time." He teased.

3…2…1

"Wait!" Lovino called after him. "Mmm, wait a minute, new plan. We find the city of gold, we _take_ the gold, and then we row back to Spain."

"And buy Spain!" Antonio said happily.

"Yeah!"

"That's the spirit!" Antonio yelled triumphantly as he pulled a sword out of the ribs of one of the skeletons. "Come on, Lovi! We'll follow that trail!"

"What trail?"

"The trail that we blaze!" the Spaniard started to cut away the jungle wall… to reveal a wall of rock instead. Arthur gave him an odd look.

"…_That_ trail that we blaze!" he clarified and headed off down the beach.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed and Arthur took that moment to try and go back to the boat. Seeing this, Lovino grabbed his reigns. "Oh no you don't." he growled.

Obviously unhappy, the horse grunted and "Yeow! Your horse bit me in the ass!"

* * *

**A/N:**

*sighs* yeah, kinda a sucky place to end this chapter, but I didn't want to start the song yet. It shall kick off chapter 3, which I might get up soon... ANYWAY thank you all once again for reading this and I shall see you again soon! Reviews, whether they are complaints or whatever, are loved. They show that you care.

Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Aha~ part 3 is out now~! I feel so accomplished; two fanfictions updated in one weekend! *happy dance*

It's so hard for me to update this one cuz I need the movie actually playing to write it... but I'm working on that! And I've started another (yeah another, bad Sword, bad!) on DeviantArt, and if anyone's interested, there's more info at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

Deep in the jungle, an armadillo hopped down a vine and was confronted by a hissing snake. As it drew back in fear, Antonio's newly-found sword cut through the vine, saving it from the snake.

_Look out world, here we come_

_Brave, intrepid_

Antonio sat on Arthur's back inspecting the map as Lovino leaned against a broken tree, removing a rock from his shoe.

Finally locating what he needed, Antonio looked up from the map and pointed ahead of him and Arthur. "Charge!" he yelled and Arthur took off through the forest, leaving Lovino behind.

_And then some_

_Pioneers of maximum audacity _

_Whose résumés show that we are just the team_

The horse and rider returned to the clearing, right behind a now startled Lovino.

Antonio stared at the map in confusion and Lovino rolled his eyes with a huff and snatched the map, turning it the other way.

_To live where others merely dream_

Antonio laughed and took off again without Lovino. The Italian was left with an orange armadillo for company. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he glared at it.

_Building up our head of steam_

He rubbed his chin in thought. Now what was he supposed to do- "Woah!" he yelped as Arthur and Antonio came up behind him again and threw him onto the horse's back. He landed backwards and Antonio, laughing, that idiot, leaned back to turn him around.

_On the trail we blaze_

_Changing legend into fact_

_We shall ride into history_

Antonio looked excitedly from a picture of a bird on the map to a hole in the rock in the shape of a flying bird. He showed it to Lovino, who brushed him off and continued walking, ignoring the large bird-shaped pool of light at his feet.

_Turning myth into truth _

_We shall surely gaze_

_On the sweet unfolding _

_Of antique mystery _

The trio were stopped by Antonio as he tried to cut away some of the foliage in the way of their path near the edge of a pool of water.

Rolling his eyes, Lovino stomped through the shallow water, ignoring Antonio as he tried to drag him out.

Of course, judging from the leeches that his friend would have to pull off of his back, Lovino should have listened.

_All will be revealed_

_On the trail we blaze_

Arthur and Antonio walked, once again, on level ground while Lovino hopped from rock to rock over another pool of water. This one, he soon found out, was piranha infested.

_On the trail, on the trail we blaze_

Lovino sat by a fire, nursing a hurt ass, as Antonio walked over and sat next to him, holding out a cooked piranha. "Dinner is served." He said proudly. Before Lovino could take it, however, that little armadillo came back and snatched it.

"…Hello." Lovino sighed at it, not even bothering to grab the fish back.

_Paradise is close at hand_

_Shangri-la _

_The Promised Land_

_Seventh heaven on demand_

_Quite unusual nowadays_

The two explorers stripped down and jumped into a hot spring already occupied by Arthur, who, apparently, wasn't too happy about being splashed by two naked men.

Giggling, Antonio pointed to a group of monkeys.

Entertained for a few minutes, they didn't notice that they had gotten into their clothes… until one tried to run off with Lovino's pants.

He immediately bolted after it and Antonio laughed at him… until another monkey ran by wearing his shirt. He also jumped up and ran after the monkeys. Arthur snorted and shook his head at them. Idiots.

_Virgin vistas undefiled_

_Minds and bodies running wild_

_In the man behold a child_

_On the trail we blaze_

Readjusting their recaptured clothes, Lovino, Antonio, and Arthur set off again into the jungle.

They soon walked across a natural rock bride in front of a huge waterfall. Lovino stopped to stare in awe at it for a few minutes before a smiling Antonio tugged him along.

At one point, it started to storm, forcing the trio to huddle under a large leaf for protection.

_On the trail we blaze_

_The trail we blaze_

_Is road uncharted_

_Through terra incognita to a golden shrine_

_No place for the traveler_

_To be fainthearted_

_We are part of a sumptuous grand design_

They soon came across a large cliff in the form of a woman's face; water falling from her 'eyes' like tears.

Antonio was frowning thoughtfully at the map when Lovino grabbed it from him, a small, uncharacteristic smile on his face.

Antonio smiled fondly as he watched the now excited younger man try and spot more monuments on the map.

_Changing legend into fact_

_We shall ride into history_

_Turning myth into truth_

_We shall surely gaze_

The next thing they spotted was a cave in the shape of a creature's jaw; fiery pink butterflies flew out from between its teeth as they watched.

_On the sweet unfolding_

_Of an antique mystery_

_All will be revealed…_

The trio slowly made their way through thick fog, holding onto one another to stay together, with Arthur in the lead.

Because he was leading, Arthur was the first to notice that the ground they were walking on wasn't stable.

He was also the first to fall.

_On the trail we blaze!_

Antonio and Lovino screamed as the freefell off of the cliff and rolled once they hit the ground, stopped by… something hard.

Lovino was the first to recover, opening his eyes in time to have his vision blocked by the falling map.

He sat up and pulled the paper off of his face. He stared at the picture on the map labeled El Dorado; a large rock tablet. His eyes flicked upwards at what they hit: a large rock tablet with native pictures that he couldn't quite see through the fog.

Confused, he got up and looked behind the rock. There was nothing there. He tried looking from the other side of the rock. Still nothing.

"Hmm." He mumbled and scratched a nail against the rock. When that answered nothing, he knelt down and started slapping Antonio awake.

"Antonio. Tomato bastard, wake up."

Antonio grunted. "Antonio, we found it." That woke him up. "We found it? Fantastic!" Antonio jumped to his feet. "Where is it? How far?"

"Right here," Lovino said as he watched Antonio run back and forth like an idiot.

"Where" Behind the rock?" Antonio asked.

"No, no. This is it." Lovino smirked.

Antonio stopped running. "…Give me that!" he snatched the map from Lovino's hands and his eyes flicked back and forth from the rock to the map. "This can't… what…" he said unhappily.

Cutting through Antonio's upset babbling, with his tone getting steadily more angry, Lovino said "Apparently, 'El Dorado' is native for great, big… ROCK!"

His voice echoed around them as Lovino grabbed Arthur's reigns and pulled himself up onto the horse's back. "Hey, but I tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so you can have my share!"

"You don't think Cortes could've gotten here before us and-"

"And what, taken all the really big rocks?" Lovino interrupted Antonio sarcastically. "That bastard."

"Lovino, you-" Antonio tried, stumbling over his words. "We have to think about this. We've come all this way -and we-we-we should really, you know-"

"Get... on...the horse!" Lovino growled.

Antonio sighed dejectedly. "No, no, no, not with the face. Stop." Lovino commanded, not wanting to see Antonio's kicked puppy face as he pulled the older man onto Arthur's back. "It looks like there's a pass right over there…"

Neither of the two men noticed the blonde girl running toward them from behind the rock until she crashed into Arthur, causing him to rear back and her to drop whatever she was carrying.

As Lovino pulled Antonio away from the strange girl, they could clearly see the mass of people coming at them through the fog. The two gasped and screamed in fear as the mass-who just so happened to be armed-came closer.

Sadly, they didn't get far before they were completely surrounded, their backs to the large rock.

One of the armed men looked at the blonde girl, who grabbed the thing she had been carrying and threw it up to Lovino. He caught it and, realizing that this was probably what the men wanted, threw it back to the girl. She fumbled, caught it, and threw it back. This went on for a good amount of time before Lovino tried to say something to the men and ended up being hit on the side of the face by whatever it was that they had been throwing.

He scowled at the girl before addressing the armed men, Antonio, cowering slightly into his back. "Uh, hello. Is this your rock?" he started. "Sorry. We were just looking. We're, uh… We're tourists!" he laughed nervously. _THEY'RE NOT BUYING IT OH GOD OH GOD!_ "We-We lost our group. May we go now?" he continued.

One of the men came closer and stuck a spear in Lovino's face, making him yelp. The man frowned at them, but motioned for them to follow him and the others into the fog. The girl was grabbed by two of the men and brought along as well.

As the group walked away from the rock, the sun poked its way uncertainly through the mist, shining onto the rock and revealing its golden surface. The little armadillo took a moment to watch the gold rock before scurrying to catch up to Lovino and Antonio.

Two of the guards tried to take the wrapped object from the girl and she growled at them, clutching the bundle close to her chest.

Antonio and Lovino looked around themselves in awe as they were lead up to the waterfall. Their guide looked back at them before disappearing into the waterfall, leaving the two men staring at where he had been standing. The rest of the guards forced them to follow through the water, leading them into a series of caves.

They slipped off of Arthur's back and sat in a boat across from the girl with the short blonde hair. The girl huffed and glared at the two of them; Lovino refused to make eye contact with her, and Antonio started whistling innocently.

The guards rowed the boats through the caverns as Antonio and Lovino stared around them in awe at the carvings and pillars.

Soon, a brightly lit arch could be seen at the end of the caverns. The sunlight bounced off of the metal object in the girl's arms and she gasped and hastily covered it again.

The two men stared at the object for a second (_was that gold?)_ before averting their eyes as if they hadn't been staring in the first place. Instead, they turned to face the growing gold light at the front of the boat, greedily trying to see past the moss and vines hanging above them and blocking their view.

"It-it's…" Antonio started.

"El Dorado," they breathed as the golden city was revealed. Behind them, the blonde haired girl frowned in defeat.

Antonio and Lovino stared unbelieving at the solid gold buildings, temples, bridges, and statues surrounding them on all sides as they continued their way down the canal.

Underneath the canoes, elephant-sized, neon fish swam in the crystal clear water. Arthur raised a distrustful eyebrow at the fish and pulled his tail into the canoe.

The people of El Dorado started to notice the two newcomers, stopping whatever they were doing to stare at them as they continued through the city. The armadillo lazily swam on his back behind the boats, playing with a golden butterfly, totally unknown to everyone there.

The canoe stopped and the first guard jumped out and ran off into the crowd. Another villager also ran off to the chief.

He whispered something in the sleeping man's ear and he looked up sleepily from the cats surrounding him.

The first guard ran off to one of the temples and whispered in the masked man's ear, interrupting whatever ritual he was doing. The man smiled wickedly and shoved the messenger away and smiled at the carvings on the rock in front of him: two men riding on the back of a horse-like animal.

Antonio and Lovino stared at the crowd around them from on top of Arthur's back.

"Well," Lovino sighed. "It was nice working with you, partner."

"Lovino, I just want you to know…" Antonio said quietly, "I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona."

Lovino frowned and thought that over for a minute and Antonio cringed. "So, y-you, you… ff-"

"Behold!" a man's voice cut off whatever Lovino was going to say. "As the prophesies foretold, the time of judgment is now!" It was the odd witch doctor-like man speaking to the crowd. "The time of judgment is now!"

Well, that did not sound good. The two adventurers stared wide eyed with fear at the strangely dressed man.

Another man-the chief-came up behind the masked man, his look of frustration was a perfect opposite of the witch doctor's smug look.

"Citizens," the masked man continued as he walked down the stone steps to the men on the horse. "Did I not predict that the gods would come to us?"

Gods? Antonio, Lovino, and Arthur looked around themselves, frowning in confusion. They didn't see any gods. "Hmm…" Antonio mumbled. Did this man mean them? Interesting…

"My lords," the masked man bowed in front of them. "I am Sadik Adnan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods."

As he spoke, the girl from earlier tried to hide herself in Arthur's shadow…

"H-hey," Lovino said in a nervous greeting as Antonio waved.

"And I am Chief Heracles." The sleepy chief came up behind the high priest. "And what should we call you?"

Lovino nudged Antonio's shoulder in a signal for him to speak first. "Hmm? Ah, I am Antonio," he said in a deep, regal-sounding voice.

"And I am Lovino," Lovino copied the accent.

Arthur just stared at both of them unbelievingly and rolled his eyes.

Trying to look cool, Antonio jumped from Arthur's back… and got his leg caught in the reins. "And they call us Antonio and Lovino." He said, pointedly ignoring his tangled leg.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated," Sadik said before Heracles cut him off.

"My lords, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?" the cat lover asked.

Before the two could answer the chief, Sadik caught sight of the blonde girl behind Arthur. "Aha! I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief." He pulled her out in front of the crowd. "How will you have us punish her?" he asked wickedly and took the metal object from her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" the girl laughed nervously, and Lovino frowned at her. "My lord, I am not a thief. T-the gods sent me a vision…" she was desperate. "To… bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods." She sent Antonio and Lovino a pleading look.

Lovino looked from the girl to Sadik. "Release her," he commanded.

"Then you will begin your service to the gods by returning this…" Sadik put the object back into the girl's arms. "To its rightful place." He ushered her away from the 'gods'.

"My lords, why did you choose to visit us now?" Chief Heracles tried to ask.

"Enough!" Sadik interrupted. "You do not question the gods!"

"That's right!" Antonio agreed and Lovino crossed his arms and nodded. "Do not question us, or we shall have to unleash our awesome and terrible power!" Nobody noticed the volcano smoking behind them. "And you don't want that!" Lovino stared at him. _Wait, what? _

"Well yes, we do!" Sadik said enthusiastically.

Antonio stopped himself before answering. "…You do?" Lovino glared at him. _Nice going, Tomato Bastard…_

"Of course we do!" Sadik said encouragingly. "Visit your wrath upon this non believer!" he motioned toward Heracles. "Show us the truth of your divinity!"  
"Divinity!" Lovino echoed. "One moment." He turned Antonio and himself away from the chief, priest, and crowd.

Sadik smirked at Heracles triumphantly as the 'gods' conversed.

"Antonio," Lovino said in that oh-so-fake calm voice "You know that little voice that people have that tells them to quit when they're ahead?" Antonio watched him warily… "You don't fucking have one!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Antonio frowned. "I got carried away."

"Way away," Lovino hissed as the armadillo chased the little gold butterfly around their legs.

"M-maybe we should tell the truth and beg for mercy…" Antonio tried.

"Are you nuts?" Lovino felt like slapping the Spaniard. "We'd be butchered alive!"

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious." Antonio continued to argue his point and Lovino tried to shake the armadillo away from his feet. "And if we don't come up with so me mega-cosmic event-"

The crowd of El Dorado natives finally realized that the volcano above their homes was grumbling and smoking, and they gasped and murmured amongst themselves at the sight."

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Lovino hissed as he rubbed his forehead, trying to think up a new plan as the crowd grew louder, the volcano began to erupt, and the armadillo must have had a fucking vendetta against him because it was _so fucking annoying!_. "I can't think with all these distractions!"

Arthur began to whinny in warning as Lovino continued to struggle to think. "You-Horse…" Lovino growled.

"Think!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulders and started to shake him and smack his forehead.

"Horse!" Lovino struggled through the commotion.

"Think, think, think!" Antonio said desperately.

That was it; something in the Italian snapped. "STOP!" Lovino screamed.

As his voice echoed around the city, the sky cleared, the crowd went silent, and the volcano…stopped erupting.

The whole of El Dorado, including the two con-artists, stared in awe and shock at the now dormant volcano.

_Well, that works._ Antonio thought as he threw his arms wide, like a magician who had just pulled the biggest trick of his career. Seeing this, Lovino followed suit as the people of El Dorado bowed to their 'gods'.

One of the guards stood up again and Antonio gave him a look. "Don't make me start it up again; 'cause I will." He threatened and the man went to his knees again.

"My dear lords," Sadik said "Come, let me show you to your temple."

"All right, temple." Antonio smiled at Lovino, who smirked back.

Sadik turned toward the steps to the temple and came face to face with Chief Heracles. "Step aside," he said coldly, and the cat-loving chief glared, but moved.

As the three men walked by him, Heracles turned to his people, who looked at him expectantly.

He sighed and followed the other three up the stairs to the temple._What are we getting ourselves into here?_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay~! So now we have Turkey, Greece, and can anyone guess who I've cast as Chel?

**Advertisement starts here**

Okay! So the thing that has been taking up a lot of my writing power is a Soul Eater and Hetalia crossover fic that you can read (for the moment) on my DeviantArt account. I go by the same name (Sword-of-Shadows) on DA, but if you don't want to go through the hassle of finding me yourself but you are interested in the fic, I'll get you a link to it if you PM me. Oh, and if you do read it, tell me if I should post it here on (at the moment, it's only on DA for my friends who wanted me to write it and don't have accounts) It's mainly frxukr (FrancexUkraine) for a friend, but Spamano is another heavy pairing (cuz I love my OTP to freaking bits~!)

...Okay I think that was all I had to say...ehe I hope I didn't forget anything important ^^;

Oh well, for now, I'll see you all again when I get the next chapter finished, so until then

Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Woot! Chapter 4! For once, a sick day was actually helpful... huh, who knew, eh?

Just so that there's no confusion, Alice is Belgium

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or The Road to El Dorado

* * *

Heracles and Sadik made it up the stairs and continued to walk toward the temple. Our two favorite con-artists made it to the top of the stairs and collapsed in a tired, panting heap. As Sadik and Chief Heracles turned around to their 'gods' the two immediately stood tall and proud, all signs of exhaustion gone. Arthur, however, panted heavily at their feet. The two leaders of El Dorado pulled back the cloth in front of the temple's doorway and Antonio and Lovino walked inside.

"To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." Sadik said to his 'gods'.  
"Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight." Heracles stepped in front of the high priest.

"Which would you prefer?" Sadik asked, sending a venomous glance at the chief.

Antonio and Lovino shared a look.

"Both?" Antonio asked.

"Both." Lovino confirmed.

"Both." They nodded to the men.

"My lords," Heracles and Sadik both bowed in respect and walked out of the temple, drawing the fabric that would pose as a door closed behind them.

"And so dawns the age of the jaguar," Sadik smirked as he and the chief stood at the temple stairs out at the city. "Happy new year." He finished with a small chuckle before walking away from a scowling Heracles.

Back inside the temple, Antonio and Lovino stared in awe at everything around them. The two exchanged a look before their laughter overtook them; Arthur joining the men as they danced around in a circle.

"Lovino, they actually believe we're gods!" Antonio giggled.

"It's an entire city of suckers!" Lovino cackled quietly in agreement.

As the two laughed joyously at their good fortune, movement caught Arthur's eye as he saw the girl from earlier listening from behind a pillar.

"We just have to keep this up long enough to load up on the gold and get the hell out of here," Lovino continued as both he and Antonio ignored Arthur trying to alert them to the spying girl.

"Lovi, we'll be living like kings!" Antonio said giddily, imagining the weight of the gold in his palms.

"Antonio and Lovino!" Lovino yelled triumphantly, striking a noble pose.

"Lovino and Antonio!" Antonio agreed, striking a pose of his own.

"Mighty and powerful gods!" they finished together, really getting into that whole noble stance and deep, powerful voice thing.

"Hello," said a quiet female voice from behind them, causing the 'mighty and powerful gods' to shriek like little girls.

"Depart, mortal," Lovino said, still trying to keep up the powerful god charade as the girl giggled at the two of them. "Before we… strike you with lightning."

The girl just hummed and played with some of the gold scattered around the temple.

"Beware the wrath of the gods!" Antonio tried, wiggling his finger for effect. "Begone!" he added, making a "Ck-ck!" sound as he twitched his finger like crab claws.

"Save it for the High Priest, honey," the blonde rolled her eyes, a hand on a jutted hip. "You're gonna need it."

"Ck-ck!"

"Antonio, it's not working," Lovino facepalmed.

"Ck-ck!"

"Antonio, stop it!" Lovino smacked the Spaniard. "We've been caught."

"Ck…"

"Oh, no, don't worry about me, boys," the girl waved a hand. "'My only wish is to serve the gods'. Remember?"

"…How?" Lovino asked suspiciously.

"Well if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right?" she moved a bit closer. "Then you're going to need my help."

"Peh, what makes you think we need your help?" Antonio frowned.

The girl stared at him for a second before mocking Antonio's little finger claw move. "'Ck-ck', are you serious?"

Arthur whinnied in laughter as Lovino and Antonio sputtered indignantly.

Antonio finally sighed. "Okay, so, uh, who are you?"

"Yeah, and what's your angle?" Lovino added.

"The name's Alice," Alice smirked. "And there is no 'angle'. I want in."

"In?" Lovino questioned.

"On the scam," Alice clarified.

Lovino laughed hesitantly. "T-there's no scam, why would you think there's a... why?" he frowned.

"So I can get out," Alice said, rolling her eyes as if her answer was obvious.

"…I thought she just said she wanted in." Antonio said, confused.

"She wants in so that she can get out, idiot," Lovino explained.

"…Aha, got it!" Antonio said after a few minutes. "Why?" he asked.

"You think you're the only ones who dream of better things?" the blonde asked. "Of adventure? You've got your reasons… and I've got mine." She rushed. "Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business." She walked up to the two and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "So when you guys are ready to go back to… wherever you came from, I'm coming with you."

That caused Lovino to laugh. "No, don't think so," he said as he removed Alice's hand from his shoulder.

"All right, fine," Alice sighed, shoving both of them out of her way and walking slowly toward the exit. "I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar… oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba." She turned around with a giggle, affectionately playing with Lovino's chin. "Okay? Good luck."

She once again walked to the doorway, waving over her shoulder as she walked. "See you at the execution."

Antonio subconsciously rubbed his neck as Lovino sputtered once again. "Ah-erm-uh- wait! Uhm, hold it!"

Alice turned around to face them again, the smallest hint of a cat-like smile on her lips as Lovino gave her a calculating smirk. "Deal?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Deal!" Antonio said and tried to take her hand.

"Not yet!" Lovino grabbed his wrist to stop them. "Let's see how this works out."

"Uh-huh. So I guess that means that you'll want these back?" Alice said, holding out the red, loaded dice.

Lovino stared at her while feeling his vest pockets. "How the fuck did you get those?" he asked as he snatched the dice back.

"More importantly," Antonio said as he stuck his head out from behind Lovino's shoulder. "Where was she keeping them?" Lovino just stared into the distance. No, that was not a good train of thought to follow.

"Just call me… your new partner!" Alice giggled and ran back into the temple, humming to herself again.

"That's partner in training!" Lovino yelled as she ran back to them while throwing brightly colored robes over their heads.

"Now, put these on," she ordered "The public's waiting."

As the two men began to strip, Lovino's gaze wandered over to where Alice was happily watching them from a pile of pillows. "…Do you mind?"

"No," she said happily before she finally caught on. "Oh! Oh, right… ehe, right, uh, excuse me," she mumbled as she ducked out of the temple with one last good look. "Bye!"

As Lovino stared after her, a fully dressed Antonio chuckled and nudged his younger friend. "Maybe this city has more to offer than gold~" he teased.

"She's… woah!" Lovino yelped, snapping out of whatever daze he had been in. "S-she's trouble, wait a damn minute!"

"What?" Antonio asked, confused with his friend's sudden paranoia.

"The little voice; remember the little voice?" Lovino asked desperately. "J-just pretend for a second that you fucking _have_ one. What would it be saying about Alice?"

Antonio thought for a second before letting out a small growling noise, a very content smirk on his face.

Seeing this, Lovino grabbed his shoulders and smacked him. "No! No, listen, damn it. We're partners."

"We're partners," Antonio echoed.

"And we have a plan, remember?" Lovino continued.

"Get the gold, and go back to Spain," Antonio stated.

"Yes! And, we are pretending to be gods. Now, put Alice into the mix, what does the little voice say now?" he gently moved Antonio's head in a way that maybe, just _maybe_ could help him hear that little voice. "Now, listen. Carefully."

"Alice is… Off limits?" Antonio asked hesitantly.

"Bravo!" Lovino said, scratching his friend's head like he was a puppy who had just learned a new trick. "Alice is off limits! Now shake on it." He extended his hand, once again dead serious.

"Off limits," Antonio said again as the two did their little secret hand shake.

"Besides, we're supposed to be gods," Antonio added as he fixed a fancy head piece. "We must avoid… giving into temptation."

"Gods…" Lovino echoed, struggling with keeping the robe from slipping off his thin hips as he tried to fix his own head piece. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"Lovi, relax!" Antonio said as he helped his friend tie the robe. "All you need to do is smile,"

"Already a challenge," Lovino scowled to spite him.

"Act godly," Antonio continued, pushing the edges of his friend's lips up into a smile "And follow my lead," he finished as he gently pushed Lovino to the door.

Down in the city, Chief Heracles caught sight of the 'gods' and signaled for a group of musicians to begin playing. "Big smiles, like you mean it. A-one, two, three!"

Lovino rolled his eyes as he fixed his headdress, beginning his way down the stone stairs. "_I hardly think I'm qualified to come across all sanctified. I just don't cut it with the cherubim_," wincing as the child that he tried to say hello to bit him.

"_Lovino, what are you talking about?_" Antonio laughed and pulled him away. "_There again, they're on their knees."_ He motioned to the crowds._ "Being worshipped is a breeze. Which rather suits us in the interim._" He said as Lovino handed him a bowl of wine that the chief had handed him.

"_Interim, interim, it's me and him!"_ added Lovino. "_Oh my God!_"

"_It's tough to be a god!"_

"_Tread where mortals have not trod!"_ Lovino said as he rode Arthur over a pile of smoldering coals.

"_Be deified, when really," _Antonio sang as he flexed for a crowd, his shadow looking muscular thanks to some help with Lovino's hand puppetry. _"You're a sham."_

"_Be an object of devotion,"_ Lovino sang as Arthur was offered bowls of golden tomatoes. "_Be the subject of psalms!" _

"_It's a rather touching notion," _Antonio laughed. "_All those prayers and those salaams!" _

"_And who am I to bridle," _Lovino sighed as he and Arthur were backed up into a pillar by a crowd of worshippers. "_If I'm forced to be an idle." _He smirked at the carved picture of him and Antonio before allowing the Spaniard to pull him on top of the work of art. _"If they say that I'm a god, that's what I am!"_

"_What's more," _Lovino continued in a whisper as Antonio handed him a cup of wine. "_If we don't comply with the local's wishes, I can see us being sacrificed… or stuffed!"_

"_You have a point, a very good thinking,"_ Antonio had to agree. "_So, let's be gods! The perks are great!" _he laughed as they were surrounded by exotic girls the moment they sat down.

"_El Dorado on our plates!"_

"_Thank you!"_

"_Local feelings should not be rebuffed!"_

"_Never rebuffed, I never rebuff a local feeling, no my friend!" _

"_It's tough to be a god! But if you get the people's nod, count you blessings!" _Antonio said.

"_Yeah, keep 'em sweet!" _Lovino agreed.

"_That's our advice!"_

"_It's great advice!" _

"_Be a symbol of perfection!"_ the two sang as they danced. "_Be a legend! Be a cult!"_

"_Take their praise, take a collection as the multitudes exult!" _

"_Don a supernatural habit!" _Antonio added as he played with a pile of masks.

"_We'd be crazy not to grab it!"_ Lovino laughed.

"_You got it!"_

"_So sign up two new gods for paradise!" _

"_Par-a-dice~!"  
_As the two looked over the brightly colored, wavering madness of the party around them, neither of them realized that maybe; just _maybe_ the wine was starting to get to them…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two gods were sleeping deeply, curled up together on the large, comfortable bed in the temple until they were rudely awakened by Sadik the High Priest.

"Good morning, my lords!" he said way too cheerfully.

"He's back!" Antonio whispered worriedly and cuddled into a silk pillow to hide.

"Oh, shit," Lovino groaned, shoving his bangs out of his eyes.

Outside the temple, Sadik walked up to Chief Heracles and hissed in his ear "And now, it's my turn."

Un-amused, the chief turned his attention to the cat in his arms instead of the High Priest as the creepy man addressed the crowd. "The gods have awakened!" he shouted, causing his voice to echo around the clearing.

At the roar of the crowd, Lovino fell out of the carrier-or whatever it was called, he didn't know-with a yelp.

"Hey, Alice, what's happening?" the Italian whispered as a whimpering Alice walked past them, scattering flower petals.

"It's not gonna be good," was all she offered.

"Err… Thanks."

"This city has been granted a great blessing," Sadik continued to address the crowd. "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration?" he sent a disapproving look over his shoulder at Heracles. "The gods deserve a proper tribute!"

Antonio and Lovino stared as a large bundle was brought out to the end of the ledge where Sadik stood. A 'proper tribute'? The two hummed. This could be good…

"The beginning of a new era!" the bundle was set at Sadik's feet. "The dawning of a new age," a green glow surrounded the bundle as it started to unravel. "Demands… Sacrifice!" the bundle disappeared to reveal a tied up man, his eyes rolling back into his skull as though he was drugged as he wavered back and forth on his knees.

The crowd and Heracles gasped as they watched. Lovino and Antonio stared in mute horror as Sadik lifted the man to his feet.

"I don't like this," Lovino growled quietly, scowling at the High Priest.

"Lovino, we've got to do something!" Antonio hissed anxiously.

Sadik pushed the man none-too-gently toward the end of the over hang, closer and closer to the whirlpool hundreds of feet below. The High Priest lifted his staff, prepared to strike the man and send him into the water-

"Stop!"

The crowd fell quiet and Sadik froze as Antonio and Lovino walked up to him.

"This is not a proper tribute," Antonio said, catching the poor man as he fell to his knees.

"…You do not want tribute?" Sadik questioned.

"No! No, no, we want tribute," Antonio corrected himself. "Uhm, it's just that… uh, Lovino, you tell him!"

Lovino sent him a 'you've got to be freaking kidding me' look before turning to the High Priest. "The stars… are not in position for this tribute." He explained.

"Like he says," Antonio backed him up, carefully dragging the out of commission man away from danger. "Stars. Can't do it. Not today."

As Sadik gaped at the two of them, Lovino lifted an eyebrow in a 'do you dare question the gods?' stare.

"Perhaps it is possible that I… misread the heavens," Sadik frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Antonio assured, coming up behind the High Priest. "To err is human. To forgive-" Lovino rapped his knuckles on the back of Antonio's head to shut him up.

"My lords," Chief Heracles said, a cat making itself comfortable on his shoulder. "May the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute." He stepped out of the way to allow a group of girls to carry out tray upon tray of gold out to them. "My lords, does this please you?" Heracles asked the awed gods.

Antonio was the first to snap back and nodded. "Yes, very nice, certainly acceptable."

"Yes, lovely. It- it'll do," Lovino agreed, finally out of his gold-induced trance.

"The gods have chosen!" Chief Heracles called, making the crowd cheer in excitement. "To Xibalba?" he asked.

Lovino and Antonio exchanged a greedy grin, not catching Alice's look of warning "No, no…"

"To Xibalba!" they yelled, throwing up their arms as the crowd roared.

"Oh, great…" Alice moaned into her hands.

The two men watched in frozen confusion as the women threw the plates of gold up into the air- and into the whirlpool behind them.

Their blonde partner-in-training walked up to them, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at them.

"Hey, Alice," Antonio cocked his head, unable to take his eyes away from the depleting gold. "Wha-what are they doing?"

"They're sending it to Xibalba," she explained unhappily. "The spirit world."

"Spirit… world…" Lovino deadpanned.

"I'll take care of it," Alice waved her hand with a roll of her eyes and sauntered over to the sleepy chief.

"Um, excuse me, Chief?" she gently tugged on his robe to draw his attention away from the calico in his arms. "The gods have changed their minds about Xibalba," she explained. "They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown to them."

"Stop!" Heracles yelled, much louder than his usual quiet tone. The women stopped throwing gold and turned to him, the crowd once again silent.

A lone gold platter rolled toward the edge of the cliff where Antonio and Lovino still stared into the whirlpool. Lovino stuck out a foot to catch it before it could meet the same fate as the earlier gold.

"They wish to bask," Chief Heracles explained. "Take the tribute to the god's temple."

"Nice going," Lovino congratulated Alice as she sauntered back over to them. She just smirked as the trio followed the gold-bearers back to the temple.

Now it was Heracles' turn to send Sadik a triumphant grin before he too tuned toward the temple.

"Smile while you can," Sadik threatened at the chief's retreating back, a dark plot forming in his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the beach, back on the far side of the island, Lars stepped on and shattered the skull that Antonio had found only a few days earlier. His eyes scanned the shore and landed on the abandoned rowboat that Antonio and Lovino had left behind.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled darkly, readjusting his scarf as his eyes followed three sets of footprints (two human and one horse) into the jungle. "What have we here?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Duh duh duhhhh! The return of Lars _and _the first official introduction of Alice!

So, like, love, hate? Let me know!

Ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Hey gais~! Guess what? I'm _still _in school~! Not for much longer, but it's killing me! Lol

So! Updating is still slow, but in one week or so I'll be updating this a lot faster. Maybe I'll even finish both of my fics! :D

But, of course, you're probably more interested in the story than my personal life, so... read on~

* * *

Lovino and Antonio laughed happily from inside their carrier… thing… as Alice and Arthur walked outside, the four of them parading down the streets of El Dorado.

"Tons of gold for you, hah~!"

"Tons of gold for me, hoo~!"

"Tons of gold for we, ha~!"

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?" Lovino smirked, playing with a small piece of gold.

"Not bad at all~" Antonio giggled in amusement.

"We just became richer than the king of Spain!" Lovino cackled.

"Y'know, speaking about kings," Antonio said, "The chief and the high priest seem a bit, uh…" he searched for the word "Tense."

"Pfft, _buongiorno_!" Lovino rolled his eyes. Had Antonio really JUST noticed that? "Look, all we have to do is keep playing the one against the other," the Italian explained. "Y'know, do a little god dance, chant some mystical shit, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors, and get the hell back to Spain!"

"Uhm… Lovi," Antonio said uncertainly, "How… are we going to get all this back to Spain?"

Lovino's face fell at Antonio's question. "Ahm…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A boat?" Chief Heracles asked, needing clarification.

The chief and the 'gods' sat in the chief's room, surrounded by cats.

"We really hate to be, ah, ascending so soon," Antonio started while he played with one of the affectionate kittens. "But some, ah, urgent business has come up…"

"Y'know, family matters and such…" Lovino shrugged.

"Oh… we were expecting you to be staying with us for the next… thousand years," Heracles said, a thoughtful frown on his face as he absentmindedly stroked a passing cat.

Antonio looked at Lovino, mentally asking him to continue. Lovino uncrossed his legs and sat up straighter as he addressed the chief. "Well, as we say in the spirit world, there's your plan and then…" he thought quickly. "Then there's the god's plan. And our plan, ah, calls for a boat, 'cause we gonna ascend in a kind of… horizontal pattern at first…"

Antonio hid his mouth in his hand to muffle giggles.

"And then we're gonna go vertical as we uh, get farther out to sea." Lovino continued, glaring at his giggly partner. Antonio ignored the glare and nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…" Heracles pondered, removing a cat from his head and placing it in his lap. "To build a boat large and glorious enough would take… about a week."

"A week," Lovino frowned.

"Uhm…" Antonio looked over at his partner.

"Hmm… I wonder how long it would take Sadik to do it," Lovino pretended to think over the matter, leaning back in his chair to watch the chief squirm.

Heracles opened his eyes wide and sat up a bit straighter. "Ah, but for the gods… three days."

Antonio sighed. "Well, if that's the best you can do."

Heracles thought for another minute. "Well, perhaps if you were not burdened with so much tribute, you could leave sooner."

"Hmm," both 'gods' mumbled.

"I like it here," Lovino said quickly, making himself more comfortable in his cat-hair covered seat. "Antonio?"

"Yep, yep, three days is… just fine!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, three days is _not_ fine," Lovino muttered angrily, absentmindedly tossing two gold earrings in his palm. "This is a real…" he trailed off as he turned to Alice, who was sifting through a pile of gold jewelry and small knick-knacks. "These are the ones," he interrupted his own sentence and her search to hand her the earrings he had been toying with.

"Oh! T-thank you." She said quietly.

"A real problem," he continued. He walked past Alice and up to Antonio, who was lounging on one of the large piles of gold. "Tonio, how are we gonna keep this up for three more days?"

Antonio yawned and stretched, getting up from his siesta and jumping off the pile. "Oh, Lovi, you worry too much~" he waved the younger man off.

"No, I worry the perfect damn amount!" Lovino argued, jumping over the extensive piles of gold to grab Antonio by the shirt. "You can never worry too much! We just have to lie low."

"But Lovino, this place is amazing!" Antonio complained, staring out over the golden city with excitement. "I mean, I wonder what's over-"

"Don't!" Lovino yelled, destroying all feelings of adventure that might have been surrounding his friend. "Don't even move!" he commanded.

"Lovino," Antonio laughed, turning back to face his friend.

"You're moving!" Lovino almost shrieked.

"A little bit, but-" Antonio tried to take a step closer to the Italian.

"Hey! Hey!" Lovino yelped, trying to get him to stop moving.

"Come on!" Antonio whined.

"Hey! Stay!" Lovino commanded.

"But I gotta-"

"Argh! Just… stand there!"

Antonio stopped moving, stuck on one foot, leaning forward with his arms out on either side of him like a bird. "For three days?" he whined before falling forward into the pile of gold.

"Yes!" Lovino growled. "Exactly, for three days. Don't even breathe! All right?"

Antonio got back to his feet, dusting himself off. "All right, we lie low." He agreed, giving Lovino a smile that didn't quite say that he was serious.

"No, no, no, you're not getting off that easily!" Lovino glared at him and spit on his palm before extending it toward Antonio. "Swear on it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, all right," Antonio spit on his own palm and the two shook hands, Lovino squeezing Antonio's in a silent threat before letting him go back to staring out over the city.

"Great, good, okay," Lovino sighed, relieved for the moment. "Now," he said as he walked away and played momentarily with one of Alice's earrings, making her giggle quietly. "Time to gloat over my gold."

Alice let her eyes linger on the Italian as he toyed happily with some of the gold and bit her lower lip as she put a hand to the earring that he had played with.

She sighed and walked over to Antonio, slipping up behind her as he continued to stare longingly over the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," the Spaniard sighed.

"You know, you really shouldn't miss it," she pointed out.

"I know," another sigh. "But I… I couldn't…"

"Go ahead," she encouraged. "I'll cover for you."

"Oh, good, thanks." He smiled. "So, what happened to Arthur?" he asked, just to make sure that Lovino wasn't paying attention as he walked away slowly.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, making herself comfortable on one of the very comfortable couches lying around the temple as Lovino walked by her.

"-Two new gods for paradise~!" Lovino sang to himself as he came up to her. He stopped singing and frowned. "Hey, what happened to Antonio?"

"I don't know," Alice shrugged, unhelpfully.

"Oh my God!" Lovino groaned, letting all of the gold in his hands fall to the ground as he started to freak out. "He's gone! Antonio's loose, what the hell am I gonna do!"

Alice followed him in amusement as Lovino ran around hysterically.

"Argh, no! Fuck, fuck noooo….." Lovino finally flopped down on the couch that Alice had just been sitting on, hiding his face in his hands as he continued to sob.

"Antonio was right, you do worry too much," Alice sighed with a small smile and began to massage the Italian's shoulders.

Lovino's cries started to become more pleasured as he began to relax to Alice's touch. However, he suddenly jumped to his feet with a yelp. "Damn! No! Big trouble! "

Alice stared at him, arms crossed over her chest as he explained. "Look, sweetheart, we're in the middle of a scam, here; walking on the razor's edge. On the one hand," he walked over to a pile of gold plates. "Gold. On the other," he motioned toward a painting on the wall of on oddly dressed warrior stabbing another oddly dressed warrior in the chest wit a spear. "Painful, agonizing, failure."

Alice sat on the couch with a small hum as he continued. "I can't afford any temptat-erm, distractions. So I'm sorry…_so sorry_." He added quietly, staring longingly for a moment at her back. "But, ah, perhaps another time? Another place?" he tried.

Alice laughed and gave him a smirk. "Too bad, I'm free now."

Lovino took a step closer to her and then immediately took a step back. "I… I'm not really sure I trust you."

"Hmm, I'm not really asking you to trust me," Alice hummed, playing with her hair. "Am I?"

"K-kay," Lovino squeaked and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss as she giggled happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antonio walked the streets of El Dorado, staring in awe as a flock of brightly colored birds erupted in front of him and flew away.

As he passed some buildings, he could have sworn that he saw somebody running behind them as the figure ran past a small alley. However, when he turned to look, nobody was there.

He gave the alley an odd look before walking again and soon came across a muscular guard with slicked back blonde hair; the only other person walking around the streets.

"Excuse me," he said quietly and repeated it again, louder, when the man didn't hear him. The guard turned to face him and his blue eyes held a look of shock at being approached by one of the gods.

"H-hey, where is everybody?" Antonio asked, confused at why nobody was around. It was such a nice day, too!

"They've been cleared from the streets, my lord," the guard explained. "So that the city can be cleansed; as you ordered, my lord."

"Cleansed?" Antonio frowned. He never ordered that….

"Yes," the guard said. "So that the age of the jaguar can begin; as you ordered, my lo-."

"Hey, get back here!" "Where are you going?" two loud, angry voices cut off the guard from behind Antonio, and he spun around to see two other guards ganging up on another man who was trying desperately to get away from them.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Antonio ordered, running over to the guards and shoving them away from the man. "What are you doing? Stop that!" he stood in front of the man protectively, keeping the guards away from him as some brave villagers watched from their homes.

"But my lord," the blonde guard said, running up to him/ "Anyone who disobeys your orders must be punished… as you ordered."

Antonio frowned, thoroughly confused now. "…It seems I've been giving a lot of orders lately, haven't I?" he mumbled.

"Sadik has made your plans clear, my lord," the guard said, standing a bit straighter as he said the masked man's name.

"…Really?" Antonio growled. What was that creepy man up to now? "Here's an order," he said and the three guards stood taller. "Take the day off," he finished, surprising the three guards, who nodded and walked off, surprised by the god's kindness.

Antonio now turned back to the man on the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked softly, trying not to scare the brunette man, his bangs falling into his eyes as he panted, scared to be so close to a god. Antonio extended a hand to the man, to help him up, but the man didn't take it; choosing instead to take off his earrings and hold them out to Antonio. "Oh, no," Antonio chuckled, trying to help him up again, but he didn't seem to understand. "It's all right, please-"

But the man didn't bother to listen, choosing to throw the gold pieces at the god's feet and run away quickly.

In his haste to get away, the man stumbled into a store awning, causing a part of it to fall as he continued on his way. The pieces fell together and made a small twang that reminded Antonio of the guitar that he left back in Spain.

Smiling to himself, he hurried over to the pile and began to tinker with the pieces until he had made himself a three-stringed instrument.

He sat on the steps of another building to tune it as Arthur trotted around the corner, three children with him.

"Hola, Arthur, there you are!" Antonio greeted the horse as he began to play an upbeat, fast, Spanish melody on the 'guitar'. The kids, startled by the noise, hid between Arthur's legs and stared at the Spaniard with wide eyes.

Seeing this, Antonio began to play a quieter melody, and two girls, one with short blond hair and a ribbon and the other with two brunette pigtails and ribbons, came closer, curious about the music that the god was playing.

Slowly, a crowd formed around Antonio to listen to the strange instrument and its music.

_The more I learn_

_The more I see_

Antonio handed the new guitar to one of the men standing close to him. The man smiled and began to play it for the crowd, giving Antonio a chance to slip away.

_The less the world impassions me_

_The hungry heart_

_The roving eye_

Antonio found himself by a small canal and smiled at the small, brightly colored fish swimming in it. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see another crowd of villagers watching him from across the water.

_Have come to rest_

_Do not apply_

_The frantic chase_

_The crazy ride_

He soon approached a man and a woman (the woman had short blonde hair and… a large chest, and the man was really a small boy, shivering slightly) feeding some of the neon birds that he had seen flying earlier. The boy handed him a bowl of feed and he smiled as he began to be surrounded by the birds.

Suddenly, a very large beak came from behind him and began to eat the food straight from the bowl. Antonio yelped and whipped around to see a group of birds taller than him come closer.

He laughed and held up the bowl for them to continue to eat.

_The thrill has gone_

_I step aside_

_I'd believe_

_In anything_

_Were it not for you_

A man blew a signal through a shell for the ride across one of the canals as Antonio ran to catch it. He stumbled onto the platform as it began to move, revealing itself in the crystal clear water that it was actually a large sea turtle.

_Showing me by just existing_

_Only this is true_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Antonio carefully placed the last domino-like tile piece upright in the pattern and leaned back on his heels to look the design over. From the air, it would have looked like the crescent moon and some stars.

_Without question_

_I love you_

The man next to him gestured for him to knock over the tiles, allowing them to flip over and change the moon and stars into a golden sun.

_Showing me by just existing_

_Only this is true_

_I love you_

Antonio ran off again, and soon caught sight of Arthur. He ran to catch up with the horse, which was kicking a ball in between his hooves.

As he approached his friend, three blonde boys (one held a stuffed bear, another had a bandage over his nose, and the third had a strange hair sticking up) came running up to chase the ball away from the horse.

The blonde with the strange hair smirked at Antonio and started to juggle the ball in between their feet.

The ball came at Antonio's face and he caught it before it could hit him. He juggled it momentarily before kicking it towards the three kids and chasing after it himself.

Chief Heracles watched happily as Antonio ran off with the three boys, Arthur following close behind them. However, up in one of the temples, Sadik watched Antonio interact with the villagers, confused.

"Hmm," he mumbled, looking over the ancient books, particularly a picture of the god, a large beast in menacing armor, crushing skulls beneath its feet. It was nothing like the smiling brunette below him. "This is not what I expected… Perhaps Lord Lovino will enlighten me," he mumbled more to himself than the guard that was with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unfortunately for 'Lord Lovino', he really wasn't in any position to enlighten anybody.

Sadik's call of: "Hello? My Lords?" just so happened to have cut through a very intense makeout session with Alice. The two had long since fallen off the couch and onto the ground behind it, hiding them from their unwanted visitors.

At the sound of Sadik's voice, Alice jerked upright in surprise. Lovino was slower to follow, a dazed, happy smile unfolding on his lips.

"The High Priest!" she hissed worriedly, more to herself than to Lovino, shoving the Italian back down behind the couch and out of sight. "What's he gonna think if he finds one of the gods like this with me?"

"Ehhh…" Lovino thought for a moment. "Lucky god?"

He flashed her a rare smile and she gave him an unimpressed look. "Just- just- just- eurgh!" she sighed and started to mess with his hair and clothes, trying to make him look presentable before she pushed him to his feet and shoved him over to where the High Priest was waiting.

"Oh! Sadik," Lovino said with practiced fluency, as if he hadn't just been attempting to eat Alice's face. "What brings you here?"

"I… humbly request an audience with you, my lord," Sadik bowed, amusing Lovino greatly.

"And what can I do for you?" Lovino asked, outwardly cocky, inwardly suspicious.

"My lord, I have just seen Lord Antonio out amongst the people." Sadik explained.

"_Really_?" Lovino frowned.

"If I may be so bold as to offer you some advice…" Sadik started.

Behind the High Priest's back, Alice made frantic motions, warning Lovino against the man's 'advice'.

"Okay, shoot." Lovino ignored Alice.

Alice facepalmed and slipped away.

"My lord, you are perfect." The High Priest said.

Lovino let out a small laugh. "Ah, well, go on."

"But in your perfection, you can not know how _imperfect_ humans are. They are like snakes," Sadik waved his arms and two glowing, foggy snakes appeared in the air in front of him, coiled around one another and hissing angrily. "Spineless and slippery."

Alice crept up behind Lovino and held his arm for comfort, staring worriedly at the masked man and his illusions.

"They are as untrustworthy as rats," he continued, turning a bowl of fruit into rats and allowing them to run around their feet. "Cheating and stealing with no remorse."

"Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" large, horrifyingly disgusting cobwebs suddenly covered the temple, hand-sized spiders ran freely amongst the sinewy tendrils, one of them met its fate in the High Priest's hand as it was squished and turned to smoke.

"Stop it!" Lovino ordered, lip curled in fear. "That's fucking disgusting!"

Sadik waved an arm and the illusions disappeared in a puff of multicolored smoke. "They're beyond disgusting!" Sadik said.

"Yeah, yeah, way beyond!" Lovino said, shaking off the memory of the spiders.

"Then we're in agreement," Sadik said happily. "I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately! Do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range?"

Lovino frowned. What was that idiot talking about? Obviously there was a communication issue somewhere.

"And will you be devouring their essence whole," Sadik continued, oblivious to the god's concerned look, "Or piece by piece?"

Lovino took in a deep breath. "Sadik, you've lost me."

"My lord, these people will not respect you if they do not fear you," Sadik sighed.

"And, of course, we'll make them fear us, by…" Lovino tried, backing away from the crazy priest and keeping Alice behind him.

"A sacrifice! As it is prophesied." Sadik interrupted. "The history of the Age of the Jaguar will be written in-"

"Ink?" Lovino tried weakly.

"Blood!" Sadik corrected.

"Blood!" Lovino said, as if it was obvious, making his way carefully down the stone steps. "Right, of course! Well, I should probably go consult with Lord Antonio about this… this is, y'know, very important stuff… I should, uh, go consult about this whole blood thingy right away, y'know? Excuse us, won't you?" and with a quiet, "Let's go," he pulled Alice behind him as he bolted away from the creepy masked man.

"Finally," Sadik sighed, feeling accomplished. "We're connecting."

* * *

**A/N:**

D'aww, Sadik, why so creepy~?

Anyway, I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon, so stay tuned?

Ciao~!


End file.
